


Jealous

by xxprincessofdarknessxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessofdarknessxx/pseuds/xxprincessofdarknessxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to make Ginny jealous...will she beat him at his own game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall. Draco groaned inwardly as Pansy slid into the empty chair next to him and immediately began talking his ear off. He automatically tuned her out and quickly looked at the clock above the professor’s table. The mail would be arriving soon. He looked back at Pansy and began to listen.

“…and Daphne was being such a bitch. She’s just angry that I’m so much prettier than she is, even after she begged her father to pay to have her nose magically altered—Draco, are you listening?”

Pansy pinned him down with a glare. 

“Of course Pansy, I was just…distracted by how beautiful you are.” He even managed to make it believable by running his hands through her hair and smirking at her sexily. 

His eyes flicked over to the Gryffindor table, and made eye contact with none other than Ginny Weasley. He winked in her direction and brought Pansy in for a deep kiss.

When he broke the kiss off a few seconds later, he was somewhat surprised to see that Ginny was still staring at him challengingly. He was considering his next move when the owls began to arrive. It was time.

A school owl came in and dropped a letter right into her plate. When she picked the piece of mail out of her food and opened it, she saw that only one word was written.

_Jealous?_

She looked back up at Draco and he smirked at her while playing with Pansy’s hair. The smug look on his face was almost too much to bear, but she couldn’t let him see that he had gotten to her. On the other hand, she couldn’t let him think he had won either. She had to get even.

Ginny shot him a smile and was careful to avoid looking at him and Pansy for the rest of the meal. Draco knew she would probably get back at him, but he wasn’t worried. It wasn’t as if she was the scariest person in the world. She was half his size after all.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Draco Malfoy was making his head boy rounds. He walked past a classroom and heard a loud moan. He chuckled to himself. He loved catching couples out after curfew—he found it highly amusing.

He was surprised to find that the moaning wasn’t coming from one of the many abandoned classrooms contained in Hogwarts, but right in the Charms classroom, one that was used every day and was in a highly patrolled area. His hand reached the knob and was further surprised to find that it was unlocked when he tried twisting it.

 _How careless_ , he thought to himself. He crept in quietly and actually had to stifle a gasp. He immediately recognized Blaise Zabini, his best friend, shirtless and on his knees in between the legs of _his_ Ginny Weasley while she cried out loudly. Even as anger spread throughout his body, he still didn’t fail to notice how sexy she looked completely naked and sprawled out lengthwise on Professor Flitwick’s desk.

He growled low in his throat and Ginny’s head perked up. They made eye contact as Blaise’s dark hands clutched her hips tightly as his head bobbed up and down in between her legs. Balancing her weight on her right elbow, she smiled evilly and clutched Blaise’s head tightly with her left hand. “Oh, Blaise!” she moaned loudly, never breaking eye contact with Draco.

Draco was seething by now, but he struggled to maintain his composure. “Zabini,” he said evenly. Blaise turned around shocked to hear another voice. He stood up quickly and grabbed his shirt, which had been discarded on the floor. 

“Draco I…” he began, but Draco cut him off. “Zabini, you have two weeks of detention with Filch. You can leave now.”

Blaise was about to argue, but he decided against it and scurried out without giving Ginny another glance.

Ginny sat up on the desk confidently and primly crossed her legs. “My, my Malfoy. Could you be…jealous?”

Ginny was a little shocked at how fast he closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on either side of her and continued to maintain eye contact. The sound of her heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard in the room. When he spoke, his voice came out low and dangerous. 

“You’re mine.”

“No, I’m not.” She said confidently, making sure her voice didn’t waiver.

“Yes, you are,” he retorted as he pried her legs apart with his hands. 

“No, Parkinson is yours. I’m single.”

Draco gently ran two fingers along the outside of her folds, causing her to whimper.

He quickly nipped her collarbone, then her earlobe and whispered hotly, “No one can make you feel like I can.”

Ginny swallowed her moan as the fingers started to rub her clit with some force, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. “I don’t know, Blaise was doing a pretty good job back there.”

Draco growled again and pushed her roughly back onto the desk. He shoved the two fingers inside of her abruptly and began to pump them slowly. She arched her back and moaned loudly when his fingers found the fleshy nub within her and began to stroke it. 

When he heard her moan he pulled his fingers away and licked them clean. He stepped back completely and smoothed his robes, but he couldn’t hide his bulging erection.

The frustrated look on her face combined with the way she writhed on the table in want caused him to put on his most triumphant smirk yet. 

“I should just leave you like this,” he drawled.

Her eyes floated down to his erection and she laughed. 

“Fine. You go let _Pansy_ take care of your little problem and I’ll go find Blaise.”

Ginny sat up and hopped off the table. When she bent over to pick her clothes up off of the floor, she felt large hands clasp at her waist and something distinctly hard rubbing against her backside.

“I thought you were leaving me unsatisfied,” Ginny said evenly.

Draco grunted before he answered. “I was…and then I saw your arse.”

“Too bad. You had your chance.”

Draco pulled her back up so that she dropped her clothes and she was standing flush against his front. Her naked body made contact with his fully-clothed one and the contrast made her shiver. The hands on her waist drifted up to her breasts and began kneading the flesh they found there.

Draco lightly bit her shoulder and trailed kisses across her neck and up to her ear.

“If you lie back down on the desk, I’ll make you scream,” he said in a low voice.

When Ginny gave no answer, he began pinching her nipple with his left hand while his right drifted between her thighs. 

“No more games Gin,” he said huskily with a hint of desperation in his voice. “I want you.”

Her resolve slipped away as he slowly rubbed a finger against her button. 

“Take off your clothes,” she ordered breathlessly. 

Draco spun her around kissed her fiercely on the lips. Ginny pulled away and made her way over to the desk, where she laid on her back. 

Draco grabbed his wand out of his robes. He placed a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. Unlike Ginny, he had no intention of being interrupted. Placing his wand in his teeth, his eyes ran over Ginny as he removed his clothes in record time, leaving him completely bare.

He positioned himself between Ginny’s legs, which had fallen open to accommodate him. He took his wand out from between his teeth and muttered a contraception charm on Ginny. He dropped his wand so that it clattered on the floor and leaned in to kiss her lips.

It was the sweetness of the kiss that surprised her. His lips barely brushed hers at first. His thumb caressed her cheek and when their lips finally met, it was so soft that she felt it in the depths of her very being.

Their relationship—if you could call it that—wasn’t sweet. It was based on earthshattering sex, not the type of soft, fluttery emotions that that kiss was invoking.

It was a rough and tumble battle of wills that she was determined to win. 

In retaliation, she bit down on his lip, causing him to hiss loudly. He backed away from the table a bit, pulling her off the table with him. He roughly spun her around so that she was face down on the table with on her tiptoes with her legs spread apart and her arse sticking eagerly up in the air. 

Without warning, he thrust fully inside of her from behind. Keeping up a punishing pace, he brought down a stinging slap to her backside. 

As she cried out loudly from the mix of pain and pleasure, he growled deeply. He alternated slaps while ruthlessly fucking her until her arse was a bright red. For Ginny, the sexual pleasure she was feeling seemingly caused her pain tolerance to shoot through the roof. While Draco was undoubtedly not holding back with his slaps, where there should have been intense pain there was pleasure instead.

“I…can feel you…getting wetter…from the spanking…” he huffed as he tried to keep from slowing down or coming. “What…a slut.”

At that, Ginny moaned loudly. Waves of pleasure were beginning to wash over her. 

“Draco…I’m…I’m…”

Draco immediately dropped one of his hands between her legs to roughly rub her clit.

“Come for me Gin,” he ordered desperately. “I want to feel you come on me.”

Despite her intentions to refrain from screaming his name, she did just that as she clutched the sides of the desk she was leaning on so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Draco grit his teeth and slowed his thrusts as her walls fluttered around him, determined to ride out her orgasm. 

Ginny collapsed bonelessly on the table, breathing heavily. Draco realized her legs could no longer support her weight and ended up half-picking her up by the hips while he was still hard as rock inside of her.

Draco was only able to eke out three thrusts before he let himself go, groaning Ginny’s name as he came deep within her.

As his cock stopped pulsating, he stayed buried inside her with his head drooping over her shoulder while they caught their breath.

Draco trailed soft kisses across her upper back up to her shoulders, neck, and softly bit the side of her ear. 

Ginny moaned slightly with her eyes closed. He chuckled a bit before he spoke.

“I’m breaking up with Pansy.”

“What?” Ginny half yelled, snapping her eyes open.

He dropped another kiss on her shoulder before speaking again.

“Can’t have you running around and being all jealous of her,” he chuckled.

“Ha! That’s a laugh. If I were ever jealous of Pansy, I would promptly commit suicide. Life wouldn’t be worth living at that point.”

“Mmm…sure.”

Ginny looked back at him indignantly. “If I cared that you had a girlfriend, I wouldn’t have started fucking you frankly. It’s not as if I didn’t know.” 

Draco took a deep breath before he continued.

“Okay, so you’re not jealous. The real reason is…I want you all to myself. No more Blaise. No more Pansy. Just us.”

Ginny was speechless to say the least. Undeterred by her silence, Draco continued.

“I want you to be mine, but I also want to be yours.”

“You want to...be exclusive?”

He pulled out of her and turned her around so that they were face to face. 

He smirked and kissed her lips. He placed his forehead on hers and said, “Maybe I’m just jealous.”

Ginny burst into laughter then, with Draco following not far behind. After they composed themselves, Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his bare chest. Draco rumpled her hair and kissed the top of her head.

“So…what do you say?” he asked smoothly.

“I’m willing to give us a try,” Ginny said. She got up on her tiptoes and sealed it with a kiss.

With a flick of Draco’s wand, they were both dressed and he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the classroom and down the hall.

“Where are we going?” Ginny demanded.

Draco shot her a winning smile. “My quarters of course…I’m not done with you by a long shot.”


End file.
